1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing press comprising at least one impression cylinder, which is provided with at least one replaceable sleevelike impression cylinder shell and bearings for releasably mounting the impression cylinder in the machine frame. The impression cylinder is adapted to freely protrude from the machine frame adjacent to one stub shaft so as to permit a replacement of the impression cylinder shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known printing press, such as that disclosed by German Patent Specification 35 00 319, a bearing can be detached by pulling the bearing, together with the associated bearing block, which is slidably mounted on guide rods, from a stub shaft of the impression cylinder. When the bearing has been pulled off and the guide rods have been detached from a carrying side wall, the bearing and the bearing block can be swung out by means of a pivoted U-shaped member. The impression cylinder shell can then be pulled from the impression cylinder, which is then held between an extensible supporting shell and a retractable supporting yoke provided in the other, non-detached bearing. In the known printing press, however, the means for removing one bearing and for holding the impression cylinder in the other bearing to protrude freely therefrom are relatively expensive, and a complete pulling of a bearing and the associated bearing block from a stub shaft of the impression cylinder will not be possible unless a side wall in which the impression cylinder is rotatably mounted is formed with an aperture. Even if the provision of such aperture is not prevented by structural considerations, the aperture will weaken the side wall and, therefore the entire machine frame.